redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Prard'ras'kleoni
Personal info My interests include Redwall, Star Wars, God, family, and escpecially WOLVES! I one day plan on working with wolves in a career. Untill then though my schedule is occupied with reading, homework, school, studying wolves, and playing my Saxophone and Bassoon. Location: California Age:14 For the record, I'm a guy. Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 13:55, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Signiture Yes! I finally figured out how to use the signiture thing! Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 03:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) No problem at all mate ;) Just doin me job. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 04:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, Matey! I am Shieldmaiden of Holt Riverdale, and welcome to Redwall Abbey! If'n you like fan fic, check out My user page for a list of my personal favorites. I need to add one more- the missing 8 seasons. Anyways, enjoy yer time here, an' if'n ya needs anything, I'm 'ere to help!! (Yes, I talk like Skipper in real life too.) Namarie!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) To Sheildmaiden I had no idea how much Redwall fanfiction there was out there! You'd be surprised I've got 2 stories down- One short, another a 3-part saga. And once I finished those, I've more to come! Again, ned any thing, I'm here for ya, matey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) So yr a Taggerung fan . . . CHeck out Taggerung Quest- A sequel to Tagg I wrote. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Your sig links don't work for some reason. And, is it a pain to log in? What was your name? Prad'ras'Kleoni or something? I can't see it at the moment, but once I get out of this editing page I will. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 06:03, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, I was terribly close though. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 06:03, 11 January 2009 (UTC) It would be a pain to log in, but I've been using similar usernames to this for so long that it's not that har anymorePrard’ras’kleoni Talk! 06:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Taggarung Quest Amazing! just finished reading it. Better than I could write without heavy inspiration. Loved it! Will there be a sequel to it or is there on already? Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 06:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) If you like Deyna a lot, maybe you want like to put a pic of him in your sig. You can put more than one image, but seeing that you've got a big pic(why not make it smaller?) you could probably put another one in before it getss too crowded. How? I dunno, ask Zaran Rhulain. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 06:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Good idea.Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 06:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) My Fan Fics Maybe you want to read my Fan Fics. If you do, they are: *Elmstripe's Story (completed) *Fan Fiction:Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes Hope ye like 'em. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 07:07, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, It's not finished yet! Will add more once I get a bit farther on my orginal fan fic. (Don't worry, It won't take forever.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, Prard'ras'kleoni! I'm Frentiza the ferret, and you can call me..say, a grey character type.In addition to the suggested fan fictions, you can try my story, Fren's Quest. And if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to write me! Thanks, and I hope you're already enjoying your time on the wiki! ---Just Fren Leave a message! 9:20, 11January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Fellow Deyna Taggerung fan! Sweet. :D Two things ONE, yer links on yer sig don't work. TWO, UPDATE on Taggerung Quest Muahahahahaa! BTW, Are ya a Martin the warrior fan? (book) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Yup, Martin the Warior is one of the books i actually own!(love it) I can't wait to read the update! I'll try to fix the sig links........ Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 00:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think the reason your signature doesn't work is because you have a space after your username both times (in the user page link and talk page link). Just delete the spaces and it should work. -Black Hawk Talk! 01:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ThanksPrard’ras’kleoni Talk! 01:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 13:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) still working on sig links...Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 14:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) thanks, I will!Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 14:01, 12 January 2009 (UTC)